


A to Z Sciles

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Kink, Alphabet, Alphabet Soup Challenge, Alphabetical, Asthma attack, Bullying, Christmas Tree, Dates Canceled, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Hide and Seek, Jealous! Stiles, M/M, Marriage, Massages, Mates, Sad! Stiles, Sexual Sounds, Sharing isnt always caring, Slash, Soulmates, Stiles mom, Under the Bed, Zootopia - Freeform, promises of knotting, red eye kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: One shots about Scott/Stiles through each letter of the Alphabet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (A)n Us

(A)n Us

"Hey, Scott." Stiles was peed breaking the silence.

"Mmh."

"Do you think when we die they'll be another us when we die?"

Scott stopped to glance back at his boyfriend to find the other staring up towards the stars. Scott stared at Stiles for a moment longer, "Stiles-"

"I hope there's always gonna be an us in every world, and every story," Stiles whispered as he finally turned back to Scott. His eyes looking so innocent and scared as he watches Scott, it broke Scott's heart at the sight. Scott smiled as he moved closer wrapping his arm around his mate's waist. Pressing his nose against Stiles's cheek in comfort.

"Yeah. I do too."


	2. (B)aby

(B)aby

Stiles grunted as he sat upwards whining from the sharp pain that traveled up his spine. Trying to straight up he stopped as a hand reached out, gripping his leg. Stiles slapped the hand for convincing him to another round after the first three.

"Scott-"

"Baby. Sleep." Scott demanded his voice thick with sleep as red eyes flashed at Stiles. Stiles felt his groin twitch as he blushed before leaning down to lay back down. Scott snuggled right up against Stiles's neck as he wrapped his arm around the smaller teen.

"Okay." Stiles whispered as he noted the black veins appearing as some of the pain was sucked away. 


	3. (C)onstellations

(C)onstellations

"You love Scott."

Stiles shrieked as Lydia appeared beside him holding her AP Mathematics in her petite arms. His strawberry hair pulled into an messy but beautiful ponytail as she eyes watched Stiles.

"What? Scott's my best friend, of course I love him. Not like that only in a friendship way." Stiles rushed to explaim as he fought the urge to blush. Lydia narrowed her eyes at the human boy.

"Don't act like I'm stupid Stiles. We both know I'm far from it."

Sighing Stiles peeked another glance at Scott who was still talking to his girlfriend Allison. "Yeah I do but it doesn't matter."

"Oh but it does Stiles because he loves you too. I mean why else would he look at you like your built by the constellations and he's got all night to go stargazing.


	4. (D)irty

(D)irty

Scott watched as Stiles ran jumping over fallen tree trunks, dodging branches and not daring to look back. Running quicker Scott tackled Stiles making the other man shriek in surprise before attacking.

Stiles giggled as kisses were peppered all over his face, striking his nose, forehead, lips and cheeks.

"McCall! Stilinski! Cut it out and hit the showers!" Coach Finstock shouted. Scott and Stiles got up from the ground holding each other, giggling along the way.

"Separate showers!"


	5. (E)ating

(E)ating

Stiles froze as Scott placed his plate down in front of him; those cheesy curly fries, green beans and an large fat slice of pepperoni pizza.

His mouth was watering.

Stiles glanced towards Scott to see the other boy chewing on his green apple, watching.  "Eat." Scott ordered as he went back to his conversation with Lydia and Aiden. Stiles stared at Scott before an comforting hand came to the back of his neck.

"Baby." Scott whispered moving his hand towards Stiles's waist as the other boy started eating.


	6. (F)reak

(F)reak

Stiles kept his head lowered as he walked through the hallway, his eyes fixed on his converse. Tighten his hands on his straps he walked towards his locker room to see expensive leather shoe came into his sight.

"Look here boys. It's the freak! Gonna have another asthma attack freak!" Jackson Whittemore announced as he cornered Stiles against the locker.

"Maybe he'll cry this time!" someone shouted as more voices started to join in. Covering his ears, Stiles slid to the ground trying to block out the sound of them. His heartbeat racing as he tried to breath but he couldn't. He was gonna die and no one cared.

"Breath Stiles!"

Snapping his eyes open Stiles watches as an blurry inhaler came into sight shoving its way into his mouth. Gasping Stiles relaxed as someone shoved it down forcing the medicine out into his lungs. Feeling his body relax Stiles drifted out in an sleep.

"What the hell McCall!?"

Scott McCall shoved Jackson back growling in warning at all the people surrounding. No one dared to speak as Scott gently gathered the sleeping Stiles into his arms.

"Stiles Stilinski is mine from now on and anyone who messes with him will deal with me." Scott announced as he glared at Jackson.

"He's just another freak McCall." Jackson snapped.

"He's my freak and if you touch him and I'll kill you." Scott snapped back turning around heading towards the nurse's office.


	7. (G)ift

(G)ift

"Here." Stiles said as he shoved the plastic bag into the arms of Scott McCall. Scott raised an eyebrow at fidgeting boy before him as he peeked into the red plastic bag.

"What is this?" Scott asked as he pulled out an black book filled with colorful drawing. Stiles blushed as he moved closer to his boyfriend whispering into his ear.

"It's-s an couple book. For all the things you have asked for."

Scott smiled predatory as he flipped through the book smiling predatory at the promises that were there. "I think I found the one I'll be using." Stiles whimpered as he caught the sight of red eyes, he really shouldn't have added knotting to it.


	8. (H)ome

(H)ome

"Hold on Stiles!"

Stiles felt his shoulders been shakes as he cracked his eyes open, to see an crying Scott leaning over his body. Scott was yelling but the words weren't reaching Stiles instead floating around him.

"Damnit Stilinski! Don't you die on us!"

 _Jackson_? Stiles thought but he couldn't remember what happened.

Scott felt Jackson increase the speed as they raced back towards the McCall house but he couldn't focus on that. He didn't care if they broke some laws because Stiles's life was hanging in the balance. His eyes stayed glued to his best friend turned mate, Scott could feel the life slipping out of him.

The battle against the Hunters was going in favor of the Hunters until one sent an arrow soaked in wolfbane at Scott, which Stiles jumped in the way. The arrow went straight through the boy's stomach and it wouldn't stop bleeding.

"Stiles! Baby! Please don't let me. We're almost home, please." Scott broke down as he pulled Stiles's into his arms.


	9. (I)ntelligent

(I)ntelligent

"Stilinski!"

Stiles turned away from Scott to give his least favorite teacher an raised eyebrow. Mr. Harris pointed towards the board placing and equal sign underneath difficult mathematics equation. The boy sighed before focusing his attention on the teacher. He was tired of the man trying to act like he was retard.

"Since you conversation with Mr. McCall is more interesting than my lecture, please tell the class the answer. If wrong you have two weeks of after school detention with me." Mr. Harris demanded as everyone turned to stare down Stiles. Not even Lydia knew the correct answers on they doubted Stiles would know it. Scott smiled behind his hand as he drummed his fingers in his boyfriend's thigh.

"Four." Stiles answered carefully. Mr. Harris laughed ready to give out the right answers lay to realized that four, is the correct answer. Taking an seat Harris informed the class, that the rest of block was free time while he worked something out.

Scott laughed as the teacher's failed attempt to embarrass his boyfriend.


	10. (J)ealous

(J)ealous

"Come on Stiles, I don't even know what I did wrong!"

Stiles stopped throwing his fist into Scott's face only to feel an sharp pain travel through his fist. Muttering curses Stiles cradled his injured fist sending a glare towards Scott.

Scott sighed as he an step towards Stiles hating how the other boy glared at him harder. "I get that your mad at me Stiles but I can explain if you me what I did wrong."

"I saw you with Kira." Stiles snapped.

Scott bit his lip to stop his laughter as Stiles pouted as he cradled his fist. Moving closer Scott gathered Stiles into his arms despite the other boy trying to break free. "Kira was talking to me about asking Lydia out."

Stiles's face blossomed an pretty pink as he realized he was jealous for no reason. All he saw was Kira standing close to his boyfriend as they talked softly.

"Baby, there is no need for you to be jealous."

"I wasn't jealous."


	11. (K)iss

(K)iss

"Now welcome Mr. Mrs-I mean Mr. Stilinski-McCall." the preacher hurried an fix as Stiles sent him a unamused face.

Scott chuckled as he watched his husband glared at anyone they pasted who wished Mr. and Mrs. Stilinski-McCall happy life. As they moved to the ballroom, Scott grabbed Stiles's hips pulling him closer as his black suit looked amazing against Stiles's white suit. Dancing softly as some sone played in the background Scott couldn't help but stare at his husband.

"Scott your staring." Stiles whispered as his cheeks showed an pink hue. Smiling Scott closed the distance between the two stealing a soft kiss from his husband.

"How can I not stare at my beautiful husband. I love you."

"I love you too wolfy."


	12. (L)oyal

(L)oyal

Scott watched as Theo tried yet again to convince Stiles to leave his pack and join his own. He made promises to the other boy for anything, and everything that he could possibly desire but Stiles still refused simply. Thinking he left his mate alone to long, Scott stood up moving towards the other side the cafeteria.

Everyone watched him as he moved behind Stiles gathering the other in his arms as he pressed a kiss to his cheek directly in front of the Theo. Theo narrowed his eyes but he didn't say anything as he quickly moved away from the Alpha and his mate.

"I can't believe he really thought I would change packs like that." Stiles muttered as he started to feed his lunch. Scott laughed pressing a kiss to the back of his mate's neck. "He doesn't know how loyal you truly are."


	13. (M)om

(M)om

Scott tighten his grip around Stiles as he gently but forcibly pulled the other man away from the grave. Stiles stumbled making Scott gather him into his arms as he moved towards the Jeep. Scott ignored the wetness of Stiles's tear against his shoulder as he held him tighter.

"I miss her." Stiles cried into Scott.

"I know." Scott whisoered as he opened the passenger door of the Jeep. Gently placing Stiles inside of the Jeep before walking towards the other side. Starting the car he kept one hand entangled with Stiles's and the other on the wheel as he drove away.


	14. (N)eglected

(N)eglected

“Scott!”

Scott McCall turned around waving his other friends off as he stopped to wait for Stiles to catch up to him. Stiles blushed as Scott immediately entwined their hands together as he walked side by side.

“There the newest video game is out and I downloaded it early. I know we had an date planned but I was wondering instead if we-” Stiles started but stopped as Scott stopped walking.

His eyes sad as he looked everywhere but at Stiles who frowned at his boyfriend. "Scott what is it? Did you get detention again from Harris?"

“Nothe exactly, I have to cancel our date tonight. I promise I'll make it up too you but I have to finish the project with Allison. Maybe another time?” Scott whispered as he sent those puppy dogs eyes towards Stiles who simply nodded. Scott gave him an quick kiss before rushing off to catch up with his ex girlfriend.

Stiles watched as he went before heading towards his Jeep. He had a bucket of ice cream waiting for him.


	15. (O)xygen

(O)xygen

Scott watched Stiles snored gently. His arms holding the pillow tightly as he drooled onto the bedsheets. He heard the rhythm of Stiles’s heartbeat as he continued to sleep. 

Beat. Beat. Beat.

It was like a lullaby to Scott’s ears. It felt surreal as if he wasn't attacked by the hunters the day before, fighting for his life. Smiling Scott ignored his thoughts he didn't care about any of that anymore. He just wanted to enjoy the sound of Stiles breathing a little more.


	16. (P)retty

(P)retty

“Your pretty.”

Stiles Stilinski turned to face his boyfriend Scott McCall, his face covered in a blush. Everyone on the classroom including Coach Finstock stopped to listen. Scott either didn't notice or didn't care because he continued.

“I mean your really pretty. From those barely noticeable freckles to the big bambi dark brown eyes. Your really pretty, Stiles. I'm so happy that you're mine.” Scott finished softly as he enjoyed Stiles’s blush and ignored the laughter of their teammates.

"Thank you for that announcement McCall." Coach Finstock announced making Stiles want to sink into the ground.


	17. (Q)uiet

(Q)uiet

Scott moaned louder as Stiles rubbed the sore spot on his back with his soft hands. Stiles chuckled as he dig his fingers into the spot releasing the tension in his back.

Scott moaned a little louder his back arching into Stiles’s touch, "Sheesh. Do you want my dad to wake up and hear you? Now be quiet.” Stiles ordered as he stopped momentarily.


	18. (R)un

(R)un

“Run!”

Stiles froze as Scott screamed his eyes bleeding red as he threw himself away from Stiles. Claws ripping through his fingers as he roared into the air.  


Sc-” Stiles started only to be cut off.

“Run Stiles! I can’t keep hi-oo!” The word turned into a howl as Scott turned towards Stiles. His eyes completely red his hands hanging at his side and a wicked sharp smile on his lips. 

Stiles ran.


	19. (S)hare

(S)hare

“Can I have one?” Stiles asked as he poked Scott in the side. His eyes focused on the bag of Reese in his boyfriend’s lap.

“No.” Scott answered his eyes focused back on the screen.

“Why not?” Stiles whined.

“Because I said no and they're mine.”

“Sharing is caring.” Stiles muttered.

“I don't care.”

“Please.”

“No. Don't touch it Stiles!” Scott roared as he tried to shove Stiles away.


	20. (T)ree

(T)ree

“Is this one big enough?” Scott McCall shouted as he stood next to the Christmas tree. Stiles pursed his lips before shaking his head. His eyes scanned the area searching for the best Christmas tree for their first Christmas as a couple.

“How about this one, baby!”

Stiles turned back around to find Scott standing next to a big tree. The tree was at least four more inches taller than Scott with the perfect amount of width.

“Perfect!”


	21. (U)nderneath

(U)nderneath

“Stiles! Stiles where are you?” Scott whispered yelled as he rounded another corner.

“Down here.”

Scott McCall glanced around the furniture store searching for any sign of his husband. They decided (mainly Stiles) to play hide and seek in the store however when Scott couldn't find Stiles after two hours he got worried.

“Where are you?”

“Under the bed.” Stiles whispered again.

Scott’s eyes widen as he dropped down to peek underneath the bed to find Stiles. The other man was giggling as he stared at his husband's worried face.

“Why underneath the bed?”

“Better question. Why not check underneath the bed first?”


	22. (V)ictor

(V)ictor

“All hail alpha McCall! All hail alpha McCall!”

Scott ignored the chant from the people as he stepped over the dead body of the former alpha Theo. His eyes still bleeding red slowly changing back as he approached omega tent.

The omegas sighed in relief as Scott entered clearly the victor of the battle to death. No one wanted to think about what would happen if Theo won. Scott ignored the surrounding omegas as he moved towards his own.

Scott smiled kneeling down pressing a kiss to his barely breathing omega. “No one will ever hurt you again, Stiles.” Scott whispered as he brushed his mate's sweaty bangs away.


	23. (W)ild

(W)ild

Stiles never wanted to be a wolf, he thought about it but never truly wanted to be one. He couldn't handle the wild side of the wolf such as everyone else did. 

Scott belonged as a wolf. His body needed the wild side, the side that cured his asthma and made him stronger. Stiles couldn't handle the wild side but Scott did handle it enough for them both.


	24. (X)aroncharoo

(X)aroncharoo

“Xaroncharoo. Definition: ZA-nee Crazy, wild, overly energetic. The scientis-”

“Stiles what are you doing?” 

Stiles turned around leaving his dictionary on his desk, giving Scott his attention. “I'm expanding my vocabulary.”

“Why?”

“I don't know.


	25. (Y)ellow

(Y)ellow

“Two dozen yellow roses?” the florist asked again.

Scott nodded again as the florist raised his eyes at him. Shrugging his shoulders the man disappeared for a minute before reappearing with the yellow roses.

“$15.56.”

Scott happily paid the money taking the two dozen of yellow roses. Smelling them before saying thank you.

“Wait kid!” the florist called out.

“Yeah.”

“Why yellow roses and not red?” the florist asked. The boy smiled brightly glancing down at the yellow roses in his arms.

“Because they're Stiles favorite color.”


	26. (Z)ootopia

(Z)ootopia

“Two tickets for Zootopia.”

Scott raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend before nodding at the clerk behind the glass at the movie theater. He paid for the tickets before wrapping his arm around Stiles who gave him a kiss to the cheek.

“Why Zootopia?” Scott asked.

“Seriously Scott. There's a police officer bunny. Bunny." Stiles stated rolling his eyes at hid boyfriend's foolishness.


End file.
